toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Main Quests
Main Quest List Prologue: Beginnings * Memories of an Inevitable Battle, Part 1 (来るべき戦いの記念（１）) * Memories of an Inevitable Battle, Part 1 (来るべき戦いの記念（２）) * Reuniting After 5 Years (５年ぶりの再会) * Minoseki Academy Sightseeing Tour ( 美濃関学院見学ツアー) * Now, to Kamakura! (いざ鎌倉！) Synopsis: After having a dream about the origin of her name, the moment when she received her Okatana for the first time, and joining a battle with her friends and Yukari Origami against an unknown foe, Mihono Asakura woke up to see her childhood friend Chie Setouchi by her bedside. Chie had recently returned to Gifu after transferring to Osafune Girls' Academy and five years of staying there, and decided to visit Mihono at Minoseki Academy. Mihono took the opportunity to tour Chie around the campus, and they ended up trying out the school's combat simulators operated by Tatsuo Hattori. After the simulator battles, Tatsuo started discussing about an ongoing large-scale effort by Minoseki and Ayanokouji to restore "rusted" okatana called Akabane Swords, only to be interrupted when Mihono remembered that Ancient Japanese History class was about to begin. Mihono was planning to spend more time with Chie by skipping class, but Chie urged her otherwise. The day of the upcoming tournament was approaching, and Mihono joined her friends at Gifu-Hashima Station to see off Kanami Etou, the girl from Minoseki who defeated her in the preliminaries, as she headed to Kamakura for the tournament. Before leaving, Kanami talked about her experience in fighting with Mihono and exchanged a promise with her that they would go for a rematch in the future. Then, after Kanami and fellow representative Mai Yanase headed off by Shinkansen to Kamakura, Chie revealed that she would come home soon, and Mihono should prepare for the trip to the venue as well. Chapter 1: On the Other Side of the Tournament * Speaking about Wielding Okatana, Part 1 (御刀を佩く、というと（１）) * Battle Quest 1-1 * Battle Quest 1-2 * Speaking about Wielding Okatana, Part 2 (御刀を佩く、というと（２）) * Battle Quest 1-3 * Battle Quest 1-4 * Squall and Storm, Part 1 (疾風＆暴風（１）) * Battle Quest 1-5 * Battle Quest 1-6 * Squall and Storm, Part 2 (疾風＆暴風（２）) * Battle Quest 1-7 * Battle Quest 1-8 * The Noble Role of a Toji, Part 1 (刀使の御役目（１）) * Battle Quest 1-9 * Battle Quest 1-10 * The Noble Role of a Toji, Part 1 (刀使の御役目（２）) * Battle Quest 1-11 * Battle Quest 1-12 * You Think You Can Run Away? Part 1 (逃げますものか！（１）) * Battle Quest 1-13 * Battle Quest 1-14 * You Think You Can Run Away? Part 2 (逃げますものか！（２）) * Battle Quest 1-15 * Battle Quest 1-16 * Now! To the Venue of the Tournament! ( いざ！御前試合の会場へ！) * The Curtain Falls to an Attack (幕切れは襲撃) Synopsis: On the day of the tournament, Mihono spent the remaining moments before the event itself on the streets of Kamakura with her friends. Here, Mihono crossed roads with Kofuki Shichinosato from Renpu Girls' School and the school's representative Sayaka Itomi. This awkward encounter was suddenly interrupted by an Aradama sighting nearby, and Mihono decided to join Sayaka and Kofuki in dealing with the incoming threat while her friends ran off to safety. Eventually, even they started struggling against the increasing numbers of Aradama, and it took the efforts of Osafune Girls' Academy's Ellen Kohagura and Kaoru Mashiko, representatives of the tournament who also responded to the alert, to gain an upper hand. However, due to the tournament drawing near, Sayaka, Ellen and Kaoru soon had to return to the tournament venue, leaving most of the remaining work to Mihono, Kofuki and the riot police deployed in the area. Mihono and Kofuki managed to finish their duties and reached the tournament venue just in time for Kanami's first match against one of the representatives of Ayanokouji Martial Arts School. Later that day, the decisive match began between Kanami Etou and Heijou Institute's Hiyori Juujou. Mihono was able to reunite with Chie in the audience, and they watched the decisive match unfold together. Then, to the shock of everyone in the venue, Hiyori drew her sword and attacked Yukari Origami, who was there to oversee the match; ultimately, Yukari herself foiled the attack, allowing her Elite Guard Maki Shidou to subdue Hiyori. Kanami intercepted Maki before she could land a finishing blow on Hiyori, and the two made their escape from the venue. Chapter 2: Following the Flying Birds * Chasing Kanami, Part 1 (可奈美を追いかけて（１）) * Battle Quest 2-1 * Battle Quest 2-2 * Chasing Kanami, Part 2 (可奈美を追いかけて（２）) * Battle Quest 2-3 * Battle Quest 2-4 * I Do Trust You! Part 1 ( 信じるからこそ！（１）) * Battle Quest 2-5 * Battle Quest 2-6 * I Do Trust You! Part 2 (信じるからこそ！（２）) * Battle Quest 2-7 * Battle Quest 2-8 * The Little Crow Destroys its Cage (小烏は檻を破って) * Battle Quest 2-9 * What Can Be Known By Crossing Swords, Part 1 (刃を交わせばわかるもの（１）) * Battle Quest 2-10 * Battle Quest 2-11 * What Can Be Known By Crossing Swords, Part 2 (刃を交わせばわかるもの（２）) * If You Do Trust Me! Part 1 (信ずればこそ！（１）) * Battle Quest 2-12 * Battle Quest 2-13 * If You Do Trust Me! Part 2 (信ずればこそ！（２）) * Osafune's Speculation/Ayanokouji's Speculation (長船の思惑／綾小路の思惑) Synopsis: As Suzuka orders a pursuit of Yukari's attackers, confusion spreaded among the audience. Mihono was only aware of what happened in the decisive match, and was still in disbelief that Kanami, who had just helped Hiyori escape, had a reason to attack the head of the Origami family. Mihono headed off to pursue Kanami, while Chie, who saw Mihono take action, was compelled to stop her. Chie was able to catch up to her, but Mihono, who remembered the promise Kanami made with her, remained eager to listen to Kanami's side of the story. The Toji assigned to capture the attackers eventually interpreted their elusive actions as an act of aggression, forcing Mihono and Chie to fend them off. Chie became more assertive in helping Mihono after listening to her motivations, showing her strength by taking down a group of Toji led by Renpu's Minaki Fujimaki. Mihono and Chie soon reached Kanami and Hiyori. Mihono immediately urged Kanami to tell them about the reason for helping Yukari's attacker. However, Kanami skirted around the question and instead apologized for dragging Mihono into this issue. She then parried Chie's sword before she could stop Hiyori's escape, and she hinted at "something she saw behind Yukari". Mihono eventually gave up asking for Kanami's motivations, and instead told her to come back. Kanami, however, was unable to grant that request, and instead assured Mihono that she would protect the promise she made with her. Suddenly, an Aradama outbreak delayed Kanami's escape, forcing Mihono and Chie to deal with the hostile threat. Then, during this time, Kanami and Hiyori took the opportunity to run away. Chapter 3: Investigation Team Formation Trial * The School President, Akabane Swords, and the Pale Girl (学長と赤羽刀とうっすい少女) * Aptitude Test, Part 1 (適性試験（１）) * 3-1 * 3-2 * Aptitude Test, Part 2 (適性試験（２）) * 3-3 * 3-4 * Aptitude Test, Part 3 (適性試験（３）) * 3-5 * 3-6 * Aptitude Test, Part 4 (適性試験（４）) * 3-7 * 3-8 * Who Stands Before the Start of the Journey? (旅立ちを遮るのは誰？) * 3-9 * 3-10 * Mirja Touchdown, Part 1 (ミルヤ・タッチダウン（１）) * 3-11 * 3-12 * Mirja Touchdown, Part 2 (ミルヤ・タッチダウン（２）) * Departure! ...But to Where? (出発！……でもどこへ？) Chapter 4: Harajuku Day Trip! Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7: Doll's Melancholy Chapter 8: To the Place of the Decisive Battle Chapter 9: At the Ruins of Beginning Category:Game Content